modernwarferdonut3 the quest for the searching of prequels
by autismo dragneel
Summary: Captain Price has a run in with t he really awesome girls of K-On, and naruto too of course. Stay tuned, because this is an ongoing novel.


Chapter 1. Price is Right.

Captain prise was with his commando unit during the invasion of Nor mandy and bill bizzare adventure or was it mischildrenadventure.

*im not sure can someone correct me on this ?

His brother(who is a dead guy now) woke up beside him in the areoplan.e h"ey price how about those donoughts?" his brother says, "oh yeah I remember those donuts from when we lived in London". Price only had seconds to say this before nazi AA guns blew the wing to shredders.

Price says omg brother they have us dead now". As they approach the ground very fast, captain remembers his old buddy sonic who died in the invasion of Granada. The plane begins to disinergrate and captain is falling and so is his brother and his dudes who are his teammates. "I better p[ull something off" so he pulls the pin in his parachute and grabs his brother and his teammates grab on to h is leg and they all open their parachutes which is dumb because now they are out of control.(HAHA!)

"Oh no you jerks whuy u did this u aren't thinking smart like me!" They land inside a lake and captain prizes brother starts drowing cuz he cant swim and he ate a tuna sandwhich wich is bad and im kind of jealous cuz my mom doesn't let me swim when I eat. "ouch my cramps! Brother saved me!" I will save "you brother says captain soaprice"

He saves his teammates beyhimself without the help of sonic and he looks at himself and says "I don't need u sanic anymore, I can fight my own battles now".

"wow brother when I turn 14 I want to be like u" says his brother, but captain is sad because he doesn't want this kind of future for his brother. And he says to his brother "no, please, you don't want my deamons" and then he looks outside at the bushhedgrows which kinda sound like hegdehogs and sonics and he gets bad flashbacks because of those. "cmon teammates lets go" says price.

So they begin to move out onto the road once they find the reast of the divisions. He meets commander ShepardsPie "well long time no bananas mister dr. captain price." Shepards pie tasted good like his plans which he made up with price for the attack on Paris. Well we cant dilly dally here mister Shpeardspie" says price. But then captain prices brother, whos name is Ichigo, says "he shouldn't we get ready then, its not smart to attack on an empty stomach", says him, and captain price says "shut up kid you are just like what 10 years old, I will let us drink faygo whent I want to so shut ur filthy traps bich". His borther got mad and ran away into bushes filled with nazi dudes.

No brother im sorry" but its too late he stepped on mine and blew off his eggs. "NOOO BROTHER UR EGGS" sayscaptian price. They cry a bit and captain price looks into sky and says damn u god I don't even like going to church.

They continue through heghrows on the northern France countryside, fighting germans every where. "We are running out of ammo until we get to the next base shepards delicious pie." Says price. Shepard is ont a Jackson tank and talking to his really hot girlfriend and says "Calm down you nicomppoop, we will cut through the german line with our STANDS OF COURSE". Captain price is shocked to find out what a persona is. He uses his moms bmw to drive past german lines sneaking shepardspies tank across dressed as Frenchman (who are also gay too because they are French and my stepdad told me so, but heyu im not one to since I like futanari [bracket they are girls so w/e dad]).

After lots of buttsex with t he frenchrisitance in the countryside, price and his team move inside a paris catacomb. "alrite guys you got ur faygo cuz this might be our last toaster", yeah everyone sas, and they toast like grownups. They charge and destroy a huge german railwaygun that was shooting them and that's not okay, because they keep dying. But then price woke up and realized it was a dream because they are still in Chatue Romani. "omg why, why is my friends and brother still dead!" and price cryes. He then sees his best friend Natsu come into the tent and he is all sweaty and stuff and price asks why. Natsu just raped 12 young boys and girls because he cant control his darkside, btw he killed them too. "Wow natsui why would u do something so bad, u are a jerk", natsu looks at him with devilish eyes and says "Why not?!", because its bad OKAYYY?" says price in completely repulsion. They then fight and price wins of course because he is 2 swole 2 control. And hey that's the end of this part stay tuned for the continuation of this prequel tell ur friends okay.

Authors note: My dad caught me looking at futanari and I had to vent my frustrations sorry guys. I wont be able to provide next chapture until he gets drunk again and falls asleep. Also this part was slightly insipried by my day at school today. I had a pizza slice with peppronies which is lame because hey some people like pineapple or mushroom but I don't like mushrooms so I guess im not like a lot of ppl. My teacher caught me watching k-on in class and being the frickin nazi fascist cishet that he fucking is he told me to put that away or else he'll call my parents I just told him to stop being homophone. That should teach him whats what. Then as I went into the bus I was shocked to see that a Mexican kid took my regular seat but I though hay hes a PoC so I cant tell him what to do after all I oppress everyday by existsing, but then again him not listening to me make hims a filthy ableist. But w/e, I just got home and played skullgrils and artificial academy after doing homework cuz my mom makes me. Okay I hope u r lookin forward to the next installment in the BIZZARE ADVENTUR; please don't sue me for that mr. rodo


End file.
